The Dove and the Raven
by LadyDetia
Summary: Sasuke and Neji have a special realtionship. Ino has no idea about their arrangement, but maybe she's better off not knowing.  Rated M for yaoi and lemons.  SasuNeji SasuIno
1. Preparation

The Dove and the Raven

by Lady Detia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nuf said. Also this is mainly yaoi, so if you keep on reading don't whine to me.

Chapter 1: Preparation

The feeling was intoxicating, like the most potent wine. To have power over another gave him such an incredible feeling. Hyuga Neji basked in the feeling as he gazed down upon the beautiful man before him. Sweat soaked Uchiha Sasuke's raven locks as he knelt before the one whom he now called master. Oddly enough he felt so humbled and so blessed to have suffered at the hand of the man he adored above all others. This is how he felt ever since their first session. At first he had resisted until his lover had reminded him of his promise to submit. Sasuke had swallowed hard at the thought of his precious Neji leaving him forever. That very thought made him literally feel sick, causing him to cough as bile burned the back of his throat. Sasuke had to be bound for the first couple sessions, but after the third the Uchiha's spirit was broken and humbled before the magnificent Hyuga. Since that day three years prior when the two shared their first kiss, Sasuke adored the delicate looking bishonen, whose graceful movements and quiet mannerisms reminded him of a dove. But ever since he had become his submissive he was literally in awe of Neji. The Hyuga bent down in front of his panting lover to lift his chin with a finger and give him a delicate kiss.

"I think you're ready, my little raven, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hai, Neji-sama. I'm prepared to obey your every command," Sasuke whispered in almost breathless tones.

"Good. Now go get freshened up. I'm finally going to show you off to the others tonight for the first time. They'll finally get to see what you're truly capable of." Neji gently pulled Sasuke to his feet to pull him into a gentle embrace. "You are amazing, my love." Sasuke bowed his head with a slight blush then gave Neji a delicate kiss on the shoulder. As the Uchiha made his way to the shower Neji removed his sweaty clothing. He truly enjoyed their little love nest in another part of the Uchiha compound, which was still under renovation. Sasuke was taking care of one small section at a time and things were looking good so far.

The raven haired shinobi stood quietly in the shower as the steamy waters cascaded over his stiff muscles. His face didn't show it, but he was actually excited about this evening. He was grateful for Tsubaki-sama's advice for the two of them about getting along as master and submissive. He had never realized before how happy it would make him to hear his master give him praise and appreciation. Just about all his life others had praised him for his skills as a shinobi, except for his brother, Itachi. Neji was the first to realize that he had other skills to be proud of, and his lover was the only one to give him sincere praise not because of envy , fear, or plain respect but out of love. The tiniest smile graced Sasuke's lips as he felt delicate fingers tracing over the small welts across his back, which were courtesy of his lovers riding crop. Sasuke cherished every delicious stinging blow he suffered for his master. He didn't mind the scars, for he knew they would heal. Besides he had suffered much worse wounds before from battle. These little scratches were nothing. He trembled with pleasure as petal soft lips pressed against his sore back. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back until it rested on Neji's shoulder. Neji pressed his body against his lover as he trailed his tongue along his exposed neck. He then reached around to take hold of the raven haired bishi's rigid cock to gently stroke it. Sasuke instinctively began to grind his hips against Neji's calloused hand as their lips met under the steamy waters. Neji grabbed his lover by the shoulders to turn him until they faced each other. Their kissing became more passionate as their slick cocks slid against each other. It wasn't long before the delightful friction brought them both to an intense release. Sasuke quickly bent down to lick up any semen from Neji's abs before it was all washed away by the shower waters. Neji then turned the faucet off and held Sasuke in his arms as he ran his tongue over his lover's dripping wet jaw line.

"Neji-sama..."

"What is it, love?" the Hyuga muttered as he continued to nibble on Sasuke's neck.

"I think we should head back to the main house to check up on Ino-chan."

"Is that so?" Neji chuckled as the other young man regarded him with a worried glance. "No need to look so concerned, love. I don't mind if you check up on your wife." Sasuke's look of worry quickly became one of relief as he got out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

Back at the main house Ino was just finishing up cleaning the living room. She smiled brightly when she saw her husband and their roommate come through the door. She greeted her spouse with a hug and kiss as he rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. Neji simply gave Ino a respectful nod and headed for the kitchen to get him some breakfast.

"So, how was your training session, husband?" Ino asked as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"It went quite well," came Sasuke's reply as a tiny smile crossed his lips. Ino had no idea what her husband's training truly consisted of. Normal taijutsu and ninjutsu sparring sessions came to her mind. She couldn't even begin to imagine the erotic, mind blowing experiences he had been having with Neji. Sasuke decided from the beginning she was better of not knowing. In this case her ignorance really was her bliss.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you." He chuckled softly at his wife's sweet sentiment.

"I was only gone for a few hours, Ino-chan."

"Those few hours seemed like forever," she sighed as she hugged him close to breathe in the scent of his freshly showered body. Sasuke never said so out loud but he really did enjoy her displays of affection, though not for the same reasons as he enjoyed Neji. She had a certain charm about her that warmed his heart. He had to admit that she did make good company and provided enjoyable conversation. At the same time Ino honored her husband for who he was. He was the sole member of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan until the birth of their first child. He was strong and stern most of the time, so she did appreciate any affection he expressed towards her. She was thrilled that he had expressed an interest in joining her during her doctor's visit for a sonogram.

While Sasuke was out of the house with his spouse Neji prepared a sealing scroll containing several instruments of torture for his session with Sasuke that evening in Tsubaki's dungeon. Ino was under the impression that the two of them would be preparing for a mission. In a way Neji did see it that way. His goal was to go before the other masters in Tsubaki's secret circle and officially mark the Uchiha as his. He smiled to himself as he imagined the dark delights he and his lover would enjoy on this very special night.

**Next chapter: The Dove and the Raven are officially initiated into Tsubaki-sama's circle.**


	2. Initiation

Chapter 2: Initiation

Under the cover of the inky nighttime blackness of the forest two shinobi moved silently through the trees. A single tiny light in a window was all that guided them to a quaint looking cottage deep in the woods. Once the two tall figures reached the front porch they pulled back the hoods of their cloaks. A tall, striking looking woman was waiting to greet them at the front door.

"Youkoso (welcome!), Neji-sama. Sasuke-chan."

"Tsubaki-sama." Both the dove and the raven gave the dominatrix a respectful bow.

"I assume you both are pretty excited about tonight's event." The two young men simply smiled in response. "Well then, let's go down to meet with the others."

The three shinobi entered the dark cottage. Tsubaki waited patiently as they hung up their cloaks before standing near a wall in the living room to perform a rapid series of hand signs. The wall seemed to melt away before their very eyes revealing a long staircase descending into the darkness below. The two men went ahead of the mistress of the house while she came up behind them to reseal the wall. She then threw a switch to light the room below. As their eyes adjusted to the light the couple looked over the scene at the bottom of the stairs. Most of the members of Tsubaki's circle were there, except for Kakashi and his submissive and Suki. Kakashi was currently in Oto with his pregnant wife, Megumi, and Suki was living with her current master in the Hyuga compound. Sasuke was a little relieved that his former sensei wasn't there for his initiation. When the Uchiha felt his master tug at his leash he continued his descent down the staircase.

The solemn mood hung heavy in the air. Initiations were a serious matter in Tsubaki's circle. Joining was never taken lightly. One had to first gain Tsubaki's approval and the other masters' respect. The stage had already been prepared for the two jonin. Once Neji restrained Sasuke's wrists to a metal bar above his head using leather straps, the Hyuga unsealed his scroll to reveal his chosen tools of torture. Sasuke clinched his fists to help hide his nervousness. The others were watching him with such intensity it made him feel a bit self-conscious . It didn't help that he was wearing only black boxer-briefs and a dog collar. The only time he wore less while under such scrutiny was during a medical exam.

Sasuke took deep steady breaths to calm his nerves as he felt Neji brushing the soft leather of his whip over his back, arms and chest. His master then nudged the butt of the whip against his crotch as he leaned over to whisper into the Uchiha's ear.

"I can't wait to see your lovely tears of pain falling down you pretty cheeks." Neji's kiss was as light as a dragonfly's feet skimming the water's surface. That kiss was enough to make Sasuke tremble with excitement. Neji began to whip his little raven's back with light strokes. The welts from the riding crop were still there and reddened with each strike. He gasped when Neji gave him one last hard whack across his buttocks. When the Hyuga stepped in front of his lover he turned Sasuke's face in his hands. "Hmm...no tears yet. I'll have to do something about that."

The master began to rub and stroke his submissive's crotch. The feeling of the soft fabric of Sasuke's boxer briefs felt heavenly as Neji slipped his slender fingers into the opening in the front. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when the chilly, damp air of the dungeon touched his exposed flesh. Sasuke watched as Neji slipped something cold and hard over his semi-hard member. This was only the second time Sasuke donned the dreaded cock ring, which kept his dick so hard and stiff the raven haired shinobi thought he would die of ecstasy. Neji nipped the nape of his beloved's neck as he stroked his dick until his erection became a bit painful. The Hyuga whispered in the Uchiha's ear once again as he slid the tip of his riding crop over his pulsing length.

"I will drink your lovely tears tonight, my dear Sasuke-chan."

The first blow was like a bee sting. Sasuke's cock twitched from the pain which quickly subsided. With each stinging blow the pain lasted a little longer. He curled his toes and grit his teeth as he fought to hold back his tears. Between the pressure of the cock ring and the snap of the riding crop he was fighting a losing battle. The tears welled up and hung precariously on the edges of his eyes. Neji's final blow landed with a merciless whack. A torrent of silent tears flowed down Sasuke's pale cheeks. Strangely enough a happy smile bloomed on his lips as Neji consumed his tears and savored them like a fine wine.

"Sasuke-chan, it's time for you to pledge yourself to me. Now say it for all to hear." The Uchiha slowly raised his tear stained face to gaze upon the solemn circle to vow his commitment of his body to his love.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, am bound to my master, Hyuga Neji. My body is his to do with as he pleases as long as I have life. I swear to obey his every command and serve him with humility. From this day forth I am...Sasuke-chan, Neji-sama's little raven."

Tsubaki-sama turned to the other masters to gauge their approval.

"My friends, is the pledge of this little one sufficient and acceptable?"

"Hai," came Jiraiya's response as he stroked a thumb across Tsunade's cheek.

"Hai," Anko concurred as she gently dug a heel into Gai's strong back and scratched Kiba under his chin.

"Eh," Shino granted his approval as he squeezed Yuki's right breast.

"Very well then. It's been decided that you are accepted into my circle. Now, my little ones, come greet your fellow submissive properly." The first to step up was Tsunade, who was dressed in a simple white bustier and white thigh high stockings, giving her a sort of innocent yet sensual aura. She leaned forward to give the still restrained Uchiha a tender kiss on the lips. Next, Maito Gai stepped in front of him to wrap a meaty hand around his sore cock and give it a gentle squeeze. Sasuke gasped as the pain radiated throughout his body. Kiba then flashed his long canines right before nipping him on his shoulder. Finally Yuki came up to lightly brush a finger over his quivering shaft as she gave him a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. "All right, my dears, go play and enjoy one another for the rest of the night. I have unfinished business with these two." The circle scattered as Tsubaki bid Neji and Sasuke to follow her to one of the private chambers. After Miyamoto-sama secured the door she looked over at the two young men who gave her a respectful bow before sitting down on the edge of the bed. They knew that the true initiation was about to begin.

The tall kunoichi first knelt before Neji to unfasten his pants. She pulled them down just enough to expose the head of his penis which already glistened with pre-cum. His cock twitched when the tip of her tongue touched the tip of the head. She pulled his pants down further exposing the shaft which she began to shower with hungry kisses. As Sasuke watched the woman pleasure his master with her mouth he felt a twinge of jealousy tug at his heart. Tsubaki's head was now bobbing in a steady rhythm as her left hand found its way between the Uchiha's legs. In spite of her gentle touch Sasuke still felt some pain, but it was a pleasurable kind of pain that sent sensual waves of warmth throughout his body. Neji now had his eyes closed and he was leaning back on the bed propped up on his elbows. His lips were slightly parted and his long eyelashes fluttered as his breathing became more and more rapid. Suddenly Sasuke's attention went back to his own erection when he felt a soothing, warm mouth engulf him. He involuntarily pumped his hips pushing himself further into Tsubaki's mouth. Just as he felt himself teetering on the edge of climax she stopped and stood up. She settled into a chair sitting next to the bed.

"All right, you two. Play with each other to your heart's content." Without a word the two young shinobi began to practically tear each other's clothes off. Neji roughly pushed Sasuke onto his back and spread his lover's legs wide exposing his puckered hole. Tsubaki leaned forward with a smile to hand the young master some lube. She assumed Neji would show his sweet submissive some mercy. The Hyuga took the hint and applied a generous amount of lubricant to his cock and Sasuke's back entrance before pushing his way in to the hilt. Neji smiled to himself as Sasuke trembled in ecstasy beneath him. His down stroke on his beloved's tortured cock matched the steady rhythm of his thrusts. Sasuke cried out his master's name in a voice that was a mixture of despair and delight as his own blazing hot seed splashed against his abdomen. At the same time Neji released himself into his lover with an almost animalistic growl. The pair was now panting and sweaty under the approving eye of Miyamoto-sama, who quietly walked over to slip the cock ring from the base of Sasuke's now semi-soft member.

"You two can rest here for the night, if you need to," Tsubaki offered in a voice that was gentle and motherly. The two young men gladly accepted her hospitality. After a nice hot shower, which took longer than expected because of an impromptu love making session, the two shinobi settled down for the night. Neji couldn't help but shower his love with sweet kisses and adoring words. Sasuke smiled and blushed from all the attention. Neji quietly stroked Sasuke's raven locks as he settled into his master's embrace.

"You're finally truly mine," the Hyuga whispered. "My Sasuke-chan..." He gave his precious submissive one last kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep with a contented smile.

**Next Chapter: The mighty Uchiha clan increases by one. Neji and Sasuke are happy, but Ino becomes starved for affection. **


	3. Celebration

Chapter 3: Celebration

Never in all her born days had Ino been so glad that she worked in a hospital and next to the maternity ward nonetheless. She was finishing up her rounds in the pediatric ward when her water broke. She hoped her young patient wasn't traumatized by the dramatic event. Ino managed to stay calm as a nurse got her a wheel chair and rolled her to the maternity ward.

"I really appreciate this, Mayumi, but could you please get someone to tell my husband what's happening?"

Mayumi got one of the nurses at the reception desk to get a hold of Sasuke, who was in the middle of a jonin council meeting. The Uchiha begged the others' pardon his interruption and quickly explained that his wife had gone into labor. His fellow jonin bid him farewell as he rushed out into the pouring rain. He ran so fast towards the Konoha hospital that he cut through the rain like a knife. By the time he got there he was soaked to the bone so a nurse gave him some towels to dry off and some scrubs to change into.

"Uchiha-san, your wife is only dilated seven centimeters so far. She is progressing well and we can tell the baby isn't under any undue stress. The best news is that he has turned properly in the birth canal." Sasuke gave a curt nod to the nurse's information. Once he made it to Ino's room he saw her calmly eating ice chips while watching her favorite soap opera on TV. Other than some sweat on the edge of her brow, she looked fine. Sasuke walked over to kiss Ino's cheek and stroke her hair.

"I came as fast as I could."

"Although I'm glad you're here you didn't have to hurry too much. The doctor said it could be a couple hours before I'm fully dilated. What happened to your clothes?"

"It's pouring rain outside so they are soaked through. Hopefully they'll be dry soon. One of the nurses took them to the laundry to be put in the dryer."

"Poor Sasuke-kun," Ino chuckled right before she experienced a rather strong contraction. The pain could only be compared to being run through with a katana. She could feel the pain throughout her abdomen and radiating out her back. "Kami-sama, the meds they gave me aren't helping at all!" Ino wailed as she considered using her mind transfer jutsu to leave her own body until the labor pains had passed. She quickly pushed that thought aside when she considered the danger it could put her and the baby in. Sasuke did his best to comfort her but realized there wasn't much he could do. After enduring over an hour of contractions Ino was finally dilated enough to start pushing. Her husband pressed his lips against her sweaty brow as he spoke words of encouragement. The kunoichi was glad that Sasuke was there by her side because his presence seemed to give her the strength to endure the incredible pain. Soon the baby's head crowned and the doctor announced that she could see jet black hair. Once the baby's head was out Ino only had to push twice more before the infant finally came into the outside world crying out for all to hear. Ino laid back on the stretcher sweating and panting with a smile on her lips as Sasuke cut the umbilical cord. One of the nurses extracted blood from the cord before discarding the rest and prepping Ino to pass the afterbirth. She wordlessly reached out to her husband as he brought their firstborn over to her.

Ino gazed down at the trembling baby boy in her arms. She gently rocked him and made comforting sounds to calm his cries.

"Shhh, Zuiichi-chan. Everything is all right. Otousan and Okaasan are here."

Ino kissed the baby boy's head as he calmed down. He had a full head of jet black hair and dark eyes. He was the spitting image of his father, who had an expression on his face that said that he couldn't be a prouder papa. He was also proud of his wife, who endured such pain to bring forth the future and hope of the Uchiha clan. Since Zuiichi was perfectly healthy Ino and her son came home the next day to a warm welcome from friends and family. Ino's parents were there most of the day. The Uzumaki family stopped by for about an hour and a half. To everyone's surprise even a pregnant Tenten paid them a visit accompanied by her husband, Rock Lee.

"Wow, he's like a baby version of Sasuke. He even has his eyes," Ten-Ten commented as she stroked Zuiichi's jet black locks.

"Yeah, he's definitely a chip off the ol' Uchiha block. Sasuke's thrilled of course. I've lost count of how many pictures he's taken of the baby. He said he's sending some to Kakashi-san, too. At this rate Zuiichi's baby book will be full long before his first year in this world." At that moment Sasuke snapped another picture of mother and child, which irritated Ino because he caught her off guard. She wasn't a fan of candid photos, especially ones of her.

As time passed the new father cooled it with all the picture taking. He was down to only a few a month. Ino had taken a temporary break from going on missions to stay home with the baby. She also made sure to get another birth control implant about a month after Zuiichi's birth to ensure that she wouldn't become pregnant for at least another two years. After a few months passed she didn't see why she even bothered with the implant since Sasuke hadn't laid a hand on her in months. He was still affectionate with her, but the new mother's body was screaming for intimacy with her husband. What really hurt was when they would be in bed and she would try to initiate sex he would turn over and complain about how tired he was or just push her hand away. Ino figured out why he was so tired after she came home one day from visiting her parents with the baby. She walked in on her husband and their roommate having very passionate sex in the living room. Ino knew before she married Sasuke what type of relationship he had with Neji, but the impact of actually seeing them together took it's toll on the young wife. She withdrew from her husband and his lover and focused on taking care of her son. She noticed Sasuke started paying more attention to her, but it was too little too late. Or so it seemed. Sasuke began doing little things to make up with his bride. He did actually care for her but after she withdrew from him he realized that he didn't show it very well. The Uchiha couldn't take getting the cold shoulder from his wife so he decided to make a heartfelt effort to win back her affections. One morning after Ino gave Zuiichi his first feeding of the day Sasuke approached her with a quite serious expression.

"Ino, it's been a while since your parents spent time with Zuiichi. How would you like to take him over for a visit? It will be good for our son, and besides, I want to spend some time alone with you." Ino looked up at her husband as if trying to figure out if this all was some sort of trick. That's when Sasuke leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I know I haven't been the best husband lately, so I want to do whatever it takes to make things right between us." He gently kissed her cheek as tears welled up in his wife's eyes. Just hearing the sincerity in his voice softened her hardened heart.

"All right. Tou-san and Kaa-san will be thrilled to see Zuiichi and spend the day with him. I'll prepare a diaper bag." Sasuke didn't hesitate to offer help. The Uchiha proudly carried his son through the Konoha streets as his wife looked upon the sight with a smile on her face. The eight month old the spitting image of his father. The couple waved to Ten-Ten who had her son Ken in a baby carrier strapped to her chest. she was sweeping the main walk of her husband's dojo as the sounds of his students training hard wafted through the air. Soon the Uchiha's arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino's mother, Yamanaka Tsuno, was manning the counter when they entered the shop.

"Ino, Sasuke! It's so good to see you! And there's my beautiful grandson," Tsuno cooed as she took the baby into her arms.

"Kaa-chan, how would you and Tou-chan like to spend the day with Zuiichi?" Ino inquired as her mother played with the baby.

"Oh, I would love to! And I'm sure Inoichi would enjoy that too. He's constantly boasting to Choza and Shikaku about his beloved grandson," Tsuno replied with a smile. Inoichi eventually came home and was delighted to spend the day with his precious grandson. As the couple walked back to the Uchiha compound Sasuke slipped his pinkie into Ino's hand. He never made a habit of public displays of affection so his wife took notice of the small gesture.

"Does it get lonely for you when it's just you and the baby, Ino-chan?"

"I wouldn't say lonely, but it is nice to be able to talk to an adult during the day. If they are available I try to stop by the Uzumaki's for play dates. Otherwise, it's just me and Zuiichi's cute baby cheeks," Ino responded with a small smile.

"You know, I can hire you a nanny if you like," Sasuke offered.

"Sasuke-kun, that's not necessary. I'm happy to be home with the baby, but it is nice to get a break once in a while. Besides, that's what grandparents are for, right?" Ino chuckled. Her husband nodded and smiled in agreement. Once they got home the Uchiha fixed lunch for them. After they ate he took his wife to a spot by the fireplace to give her a massage. Hearing her sighs and groans of happiness told Sasuke that she needed that massage very badly. After he felt the tension leave her body the couple slipped underneath the comforters laying on top of the futon by the fireplace. The couple quietly slipped out of their clothing underneath the comforters and pushed their clothes to the foot of the futon with their feet. The sounds of their kissing could be heard along with the crackling of the fire as Sasuke slipped his hand between his wife's legs. It never ceased to amaze him how she always seemed wet and ready for him when they were together like this.

Ino quietly spoke her husband's name as he slipped one, then two fingers into her. He wiggled and scissored his fingers against her moist walls. Ino took hold of his hand then began to pump her hips as she felt Sasuke's warm breath against her cheek. The warmth of the fire and the couple's loving affection for each other caused the romantic scene to take on a life of its own. A tender ambience settled around the husband and wife as they caressed and kissed each other. Sasuke's touch seemed to beg Ino's forgiveness while Ino's returned affection expressed her pardon. The couple laid side by side as Sasuke steadied his wife's hips with a hand as he slipped into her waiting heat. The couple gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they took their time enjoying each other's body. Sasuke paused for a moment while still nestled inside of his wife. He could feel her silky walls contract and relax around him as he ran his hands over her breasts which were swollen with breast milk. He gently squeezed causing some of the fluid to leak out of the ducts and onto his hand. He licked the milk off of his hand then leaned over to gently suckle at Ino's distended teat. After a few minutes he suckled on the other as Ino gently kissed the top of his head. The Uchihas spent the afternoon strengthening their marriage bond. The strength of their bond would affect the strength of the Uchiha clans future and the couple's now renewed intimacy secured their once precarious future. Ino had now become more that the mother of his child in the young shinobi's heart. She was now truly the matriarch of the once mighty Uchiha clan. The combination of their talents and their love for one another would provide much needed stability in the lives of their descendants and be a testament to the citizens of Konoha.

The husband and wife cuddled next to the fireplace as they discussed their bright future together. Ino was so glad to know without a doubt that her husband truly did love and appreciate her role in that future. The couple looked up when they sensed a strong chakra signature enter the room. Neji had just returned from supervising a C-rank mission with his genin team to prepare progress reports on each of the youngsters. He liked to relax in the warmth of the fireplace as he filled out the forms on his portable desk. Sasuke and Ino smiled up at the Hyuga as he gazed upon the tranquil scene before him and returned the smile.

"Well, it's nice to see you two getting along so well once again. I suppose I'll have to make use of the office instead..."

"It's all right, Neji-kun. You're not disturbing us. We're just relaxing by the fire after all," Sasuke explained. Neji pondered the situation for a moment then with a shrug of his shoulders sat on the sofa and set up his portable desk. None of them mentioned the seemingly surreal circumstance of the amorous Uchihas laying at Neji's feet casually discussing his genin team. Ino was laying against her husband while his arm was draped over one of her shoulders. One of her breasts was exposed and Sasuke was casually flicking the nipple with one of his fingers. Sasuke looked over at his wife when she made a hissing noise and clenched her teeth. He had pulled a little too hard on her nipple, which was sensitive from breast feeding. Sasuke quickly apologized before suckling gently in an attempt to soothe her.

"Sasuke-kun, what does that taste like?" Both Sasuke and Ino were caught a little off guard by Neji's inquiry, but Sasuke figured they were all adults and friends so he saw no problem discussing it. He glanced at Ino who didn't seem to be bothered by the question at all.

"It actually tastes pretty bland and...warm. It's not bad, but I wouldn't recommend it for eating with cereal or anything," Sasuke responded in all seriousness before circling Ino's pink nub with the tip of his tongue.

"Hmmm...interesting," Neji muttered as he continued to work on his paperwork. The Uchiha's regarded the studious Hyuga for a moment before Ino spoke up.

"You know, Neji, you can have a taste if you want. I don't mind." Ino smiled sweetly under his lavender gaze. She noticed how his eyes sparkled with curiosity despite his stern expression. Neji finally signed his paperwork with a dramatic flourish before slipping the papers into a manila envelope. He slightly cocked his head as he watched Sasuke suckle on Ino's other breast. Out of nervous habit he tapped a finger on his little desk as he took in the casual scene.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to taste," Neji mumbled as he knelt next to Ino. None of them knew what his simple act of curiosity would lead to.

**Next Chapter: A new bond is forged among the Dove, the Raven, and the Boar. Fasten your seatbelts for another interesting lemon.**


	4. Titilation

Chapter 4: Titillation

It was a strange afternoon indeed for the Uchiha household. A simple moment of relaxation became a moment of exploration. Moments before Neji had admitted that he was curious about the taste of Ino's breast milk, but as he knelt beside her he seemed awkward and unsure about how to touch her. Sasuke noticed this and reached over to squeeze one of his wife's engorged breasts causing some milk to spill onto his hand. He then held his hand in front of Neji's face. The Hyuga sucked on his lover's fingers as his face bore a thoughtful expression.

"It doesn't taste all that bland actually. It has kind of a sweet taste to it," Neji commented. Ino attributed that to her having eaten starchy foods for lunch as well as a very sweet dessert of ice cream.

"Well, since you like it so much why don't we share some more?" Sasuke asked in a flirtatious tone. He then nursed on Ino's right breast then lifted his head to capture Neji's lips with his. Some of the milk slipped between their lips to splash on Ino's cleavage. The kunoichi watched with fascination as the two beautiful men deepened their passionate kiss. She ran a finger over Sasuke's jaw line and found herself trapped in his obsidian gaze. Heat radiated across her face as he sucked on Neji's bottom lip. "Do you like watching us kiss, Ino-chan?" the Uchiha whispered before tracing the tip of his tongue over his lover's lips. Ino had to admit she did find the sight quite exciting. She gasped in surprise when both men began to kiss her at the same time. A momentary state of shock froze the woman as two soft, warm mouths fought for dominance over her own. She was finally able to find her voice once the two men began to suckle and squeeze her tender breasts. Soon the nude woman was completely exposed and she shivered slightly more out of excitement than the slight chill in the living room air.

Ino decided to take a more active role in the amorous action so she took hold of her husband's now fully erect to massage it until his milky seed spilled onto her stomach. She squealed with delight as Neji licked Sasuke's cum off her belly and sucked it out of her bellybutton. He then sucked the remainder of it from Sasuke's still swollen head. Ino cried out when her husband pushed two fingers inside of her causing his earlier deposit to spill out over his fingers. Neji cleaned Sasuke's fingers off with much enthusiasm before repositioning himself between Ino's legs. With a devious chuckle Sasuke pushed his wife's legs apart as Neji dove in and greedily sucked his lover's seed from within the young bride. Ino couldn't believe the wonderful sensations she was experiencing with Neji. It was as if he was determined to dink up every last drop of her husband's seed. She was practically screaming with desire as Sasuke kissed and licked her sweaty and trembling form as Neji lashed his tongue against her tight inner walls. Her orgasms were coming so close together that they overlapped into one mind blowing experience. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined something like this could happen to her. The new feelings she was experiencing could only be described as pure joy as she delighted in the attention from these two gorgeous men.

All of this hot action was causing Neji to become uncomfortable in his clothing. He decided to add his clothing to the pile at the foot of the futon and join his married roommates in their nakedness. That's when Ino got her first chance to get a glimpse of the persona Sasuke knew as Neji-sama. It didn't take long for the dominant Hyuga to have the two shinobi on their hands and knees before him practically fighting over his cock. Sasuke would suck on him until Ino playfully pushed him aside to take her turn. Neji smiled as the couple's tongues sparred over the entire length of his shaft. Neji then commanded them both to bow their heads then he left a generous deposit in both of their hair. This was far from the end of their afternoon romp.

Sasuke laid on his back on the disheveled futon as Neji stroked him until he had regained his rigid state, which provided the perfect perch for his beautiful wife. Ino settled down onto his lap while Neji ran his tongue up and down his slick shaft. Sasuke squeezed he thighs as she wiggled her hips and ground her body, which was still slick with sweat, against his. The raven haired shinobi could feel his lover's lips gently pull at his scrotum as his wife's warm and moist walls engulfed him. Any thoughts about the unexpected situation had left all three of the ninja as they totally gave in to their passion. Ino cried out in pain and surprise as she felt herself being invaded from behind. The pain lasted but a moment as she got used to the new sensation of being filled from both front and back. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have two men inside of her. Sasuke was equally excited by the awareness of another man's cock inside of his beloved wife. Ino's inhibitions totally shattered as she gave into orgasm after orgasm with wild abandon. She clawed at her husband's chest as the two men pounded into her like a pair of alternating pistons. Neji had a good grip on her once sculpted, muscular body which was now softened from pregnancy. Soon the trio became a tangle of limbs as the men slowed their pace. Ino buried her face in the crook of Sasuke's neck as she felt her body being filled with hot seed from two men at once. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let the sensation wash over her. A panting Neji pulled out of her with a grunt to watch his cum dribble from her puckered entrance to mix with his lover's seed below. Sasuke turned his exhausted wife onto her back and planted a tender kiss on her temple as Neji stood up on shaky legs.

"I'll go draw a bath," the Hyuga announced as he stumbled out of the living room. Neither Sasuke nor Ino saw any reason to protest. The mother/wife in Ino kicked in briefly as she thought about having to do a couple loads of laundry in order to clean the futon sheets and their clothing. She decided to put a load in before leaving to pick up Zuiichi from his grandparents' home. She twitched with an involuntary shiver when sweaty lips brushed against her cheek. She turned her head to face her husband and returned the kiss.

"Ino-chan..."

"Nani?"

"I'm really sorry for how I was acting before..." His wife cut him off with another kiss.

"Shhh...it's all right. I forgive you." Neither one of them knew what to say about Neji. Ino had enjoyed the attention he had given her but was still shocked that it happened at all. Before she had just seen him as her husband's boyfriend but now she saw him in a different light. As for Sasuke, the thought of sharing his master with his wife hadn't even crossed his mind so he was coping with his new found excitement over it all. Neji, on the other hand, chalked it off to all three of them blowing off sexual steam. There had been pent up tension in the house the past few months and it felt great to have that release. The trio bathed in total silence since no one seemed to have a word to say about the whole impromptu situation. Afterwards they all changed into fresh clothing and went their separate ways. Ino put in one load of laundry before heading out with her husband to pick up their son. The couple walked the whole way there holding hands, their fingers interlaced as a sign of their closer bond. Once they made it to the flower shop they were greeted by the happy grandparents. Inoichi was playing with his grandson and seemed reluctant to let Zuiichi's parents take him away. He finally handed the baby over to his mother and gave the eight-month-old a peck on the cheek.

"So, did you two enjoy your afternoon date?" Tsuno asked as she stroked Zuiichi's shiny black locks.

"Yeah, it turned out much better than planned," Ino replied with a broad smile.

"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. It's important for the two of you to have time alone together sometimes." Sasuke hugged Ino close as a sign that he agreed. With that the loving couple gathered up their child and headed back home. Zuiichi fell asleep on his mother's shoulder during the trip home. Ino patted the sleeping baby's back while giving her husband shy glances. Sasuke softly brushed a hand across her arm and flashed her a smile and a wink causing her to blush a little.

"I think we should schedule a date at least once a month. What do you think, Ino-chan?"

"Sounds good to me, Sasuke-kun. Maybe I can choose the time and place next time."

"Not a problem."

The couple walked the rest of the way home in awkward silence. Neither one of them wanted to admit that they were thinking about their shared moment with Neji. The trio spent the rest of the evening playing with their son and discussing mundane things like the training of their young genin or up coming events in the pediatric ward. When the time came for them to retire the newlyweds got their baby settled down in his crib before crawling into their own bed. Neji peeped into their bedroom door to say good night and Ino swore she saw a lecherous smirk on his face. The Uchihas didn't say it out loud but they both realized the dynamic had totally changed in their household. Figuring out how to deal with this change was a welcome challenge.

**Next: Neji forms a close bond with little Zuiichi. Kawaii alert!**


	5. Adoration

Chapter 5: Adoration

There's something about babies that can bring out a whole other side to an adult, even someone as serious and stern as Neji Hyuga. No one who knew him would have ever imagined him down on the floor playing peek-a-boo with a nine month old infant laughing hysterically. It was a pretty humorous sight as Neji used his dark brown locks to cover his pale face. Even Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the sight as he brought a full, navy blue diaper bag with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the side to his lover. Neji sat up to flash his boyfriend a genuinely happy smile as he picked Zuiichi up off the floor and put the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"I really appreciate you taking Zuiichi to his play date with the Uzumakis, Neji-kun"

"It's no problem at all. I'm looking forward to it, especially since I'll get to see my little cousin, Hideki, again."

"You know I noticed he looks a lot like you. It would be interesting if he turned out as strong as you or even stronger."

"It's too soon to see, but I have been discussing possibly training him with Hinata. It's a Hyuga tradition to begin training at age two or three, so Hideki has a year or two to go."

After strapping Zuiichi into his stroller Neji headed for the Hokage's mansion. He ignored the odd looks he was getting from a few onlookers. Hyuga Neji pushing a stroller was obviously a rare sight. He only had to stop once when Zuiichi began to wail because he had dropped his teething ring on the ground. He tried to comfort the baby as he scanned the area for a place to wash the teething ring off.

"I'd be happy to clean that off for you," came a familiar feminine voice. Neji turned to see Ten-Ten dressed in a white kimono with a red and black obi tied around her middle. A little brown haired toddler stood next to her holding her right hand and sucking his thumb. Neji could only stare at how beautiful the kunoichi looked as he felt something stir in his heart. A familiar feeling he had long forgotten. While he was looking at Ten-Ten he hadn't noticed the little monkey run up to him to snatch the teething ring from his hand. Ten-Ten smiled and knelt down to receive the object from the little animal before she scrambled up the side of her clothes to perch on Ten-Ten's shoulder. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kodai! Good girl!" Ten-Ten praised as she patted the monkey on the head. With Ken still holding fast to her hand the weapons expert made her way over to a bamboo fountain to clean the teething ring in the cool, fresh waters. She handed it back to Neji who dried it off with a burp cloth before giving it back to Zuiichi. The Hyuga couldn't help but notice how motherhood seemed to have brought out his former sweetheart's hidden inner beauty. Her face glowed with happiness and she seemed to be at peace with herself and everything around her. She was no longer his stressed out teammate with a short temper he had grown up with. He figured the reason for this change had to be her husband, Lee, who had matured into a serene and wise man who was still very well disciplined in mind and body. "So Neji, where are you two off to?"

"Oh, um...Zuiichi has a play date with the Uzumakis. I'm also going to see my little cousin, Hideki. I hear that he's walking now."

"Ah, that sounds like so much fun! It's been a while since Ken has played with the Hokage's sons, so perhaps I should see about taking him over sometime soon," Ten-Ten commented with a bright smile. Neji noticed that although she was almost thirty she still retained that girlish cuteness of her youth. Neji smiled back at the woman when they heard the doors to Master Lee's dojo slide open. As his students streamed out Lee acknowledged his former teammate with a curt nod. After the taijutsu students were gone Lee walked over to join his wife and son. He was wearing a black Chinese style yukata with silver eyehooks and matching black slacks and a pair of black and silver slippers. Ten-Ten gave her husband an admiring glance as he picked up their son.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-kun. What brings you here? Has Sasuke-san decided to enroll his son early?"

"Oh no, it's not that at all. Zuiichi dropped his teething ring so I had to stop to get it cleaned off before continuing to the Hokage's mansion. By the way, thank you for your assistance, Ten-san."

"Not a problem, Neji." The couple waved goodbye as Neji continued his journey with Zuiichi, who was happily swinging his little feet as he gnawed on his teething ring.

"Now that's something I'd thought I'd never see, Ten-chan."

"What's that, Lee?"

"Neji pushing a stroller and looking quite happy doing it." Ten-Ten giggled at her husband's comment.

"You know I think you're right. The word 'daddy' doesn't come to mind when I look at him. Then again I thought the same thing about Sasuke-san."

"Perhaps someday Neji will have children of his own."

"You never know, love. You never know," Ten-Ten concluded as she kissed her husband's cheek.

About twenty minutes later Neji arrived at the Hokage's mansion. The guards immediately recognized the elite jonin and let him enter the front gate. His cousin, Hinata, greeted him at the door while the sound of rambunctious play could be heard coming from behind her. Neji followed his cousin to the common area which had a fenced off play area in the middle of the floor. The Hyuga figured out what all the commotion was about right away. The Rokudaime was on his back with Hinode balanced on his knees. The playful father held onto his son's little hands as he gently bounced his legs up and down. Hinode was laughing hysterically as little Hideki climbed onto his father and began patting his hands against Naruto's chest. It was pretty obvious Hideki wanted a ride too. The young Uzumakis didn't even notice Neji had set Zuiichi down in the play area. Hideki looked startled when Neji picked him up from his father's chest so Naruto could safely set Hinode down.

"C'mon, Hideki! Your turn to fly!" The Rokudaime gave Neji a wink as he set Hideki on top of Naruto's bent knees. Soon Neji's one year old cousin was screaming with delight as he enjoyed his much anticipated ride on his papa's legs. "Hey, Neji! Good to see you. How are Sasuke and Ino?"

"They are well. Hopefully they will both be back from their missions soon. This is Ino's first mission with her genin since she had Zuiichi. She took them to a neighboring village for some field training."

"How about your genin?"

"Sorry to say they are still recovering from babysitting your sons. Those boys took a lot out of them. I don't see how you can keep up with them."

"One word-stamina!" Naruto then raised his knees causing Hideki to slide into his arms. The little boy laughed and screamed with delight when his papa blew raspberries on his baby belly. Neji chuckled at the sight until he felt someone tugging on his hair. Hinode was actually using Neji's hair as leverage to stand up. Seeing this Hinata stepped into the play area to get Hinode to let go of her poor cousin's hair. Zuiichi crawled into Neji's lap to pull himself up by the man's shirt. When he started to bounce on his chubby little legs and whine Neji figured he must be hungry. The Hyuga looked at his watch and saw that it was about 1 PM.

"Hinata-sama, may I use one of your highchairs?" Neji asked as he pulled out some baby food and Zuiichi's dish and spoon.

"Of course you can, Neji-nii-san." While Neji took the baby to the kitchen to strap him into the highchair Hinata warmed up the baby food. Neji watched his cousin with interest as she took a spoon, dipped it into the baby food and touched it to her tongue.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant, Hinata-sama, but what are you doing?"

"I'm testing the temperature of the food so Zuiichi won't burn his tongue." At that moment it was as if a light went on in Neji's mind. For a long time he assumed caring for a baby's basic needs wasn't very complicated. However through observing his cousin handling an infant he realized the mothers just made it look easy. There were so many things to consider when it just came to feeding an infant. As he fed Zuiichi Hinata pointed out that since he was cutting teeth it was good that he was feeding him with a spoon made of soft material. After Zuiichi was fed Neji figured he wouldn't be so fussy. Boy was he wrong. Not only was Zuiichi cranky but his nose was running and he felt warm to the touch. Neji managed to keep his cool but he didn't want the Uchihas upset that their son got sick while in his care.

"Should I take him to the pediatrician?" he ask in a voice laced with worry as he tried to comfort the now crying child.

"No, that won't be necessary. The runny nose and fever are just side effects of teething," Hinata explained as she looked through Zuiichi's diaper bag. "Ah, here it is," she announced as she pulled out a tiny bottle with some reddish brown colored medicine. Neji sat down with the infant in his arms rocking the little one in his arms. The little boy looked and sounded like he was in such pain the young man could feel his heart breaking. Hinata was all too familiar with the teething process, so she sat across from a worried looking Neji and a crying Zuiichi with a cotton swab dipped in the medicine. She then gently ran the medicated swab over the infant's swollen and sore gums. It took a few minutes but Zuiichi did eventually calm down, much to Neji's relief. Hinata watched as her cousin gently wiped the baby's nose. She smiled at how he handle the boy with such tenderness, which was a trait Neji wasn't known for. When the Hyuga looked up he wondered why his cousin was smiling at him.

"I was just thinking that you would make a great father." Hinata giggled at the surprised expression on Neji's face as her husband came into the kitchen with his two sons toddling behind him. It was lunch time for the Uzumakis and Hinata knew that unless she fed them instead of Naruto it would take at least two days to clean up the mess. Naruto chuckled as he observed Neji holding a now sleeping Zuiichi.

"Oh well. So much for a play date. The kid can't be much fun now that he's out cold," the Hokage mused.

"Well, he is teething. Between that and the medication I assume he's worn out."

"Oh yeah, I remember those days. The boys weren't too bad though."

"How would you know, Naruto-kun? You're not the one who was up all night while they were crying. Sakura and I were," Hinata commented as she served the boys their finger food.

"I don't remember them crying that much."

"That's because you slept through all the noise! I swear you could sleep through an earthquake, a train wreck, and a volcanic eruption all at once."

"Damn, I must have been knocked the fuck out!"

"Naruto, watch your language!" Neji laughed at their banter as Naruto apologized. While Zuiichi slept Naruto was kind enough to assist Neji with something both men dreaded. The changing of the soiled diaper! It was unpleasant to say the least, but not unbearable. Neji thanked Kami-sama that he wouldn't have to do this every day. Naruto said he may consider doing it more often just to solve the mystery of the unexplained bits of corn. By the time 4 PM rolled around there was no sign of Zuiichi waking up anytime soon so Neji decided to pack the diaper bag and take the little boy home. Over all Neji had a pretty good day. He even got a chance to play with Hideki and talk to his mother about his training. She said she would give it some thought, which Neji hoped was a good sign. He finally bid the Hokage and his family farewell as he pushed the sleeping child along in his stroller. During the walk home he thought about Hinata's comment that he would make a good father. He never really considered having children because he knew under the current leadership of the Hyuga clan his children would be branded with the Caged Bird Seal. That was a fate that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He had hidden the fact from the rest of his clan that Hinata had found a way to remove his seal. He still wrapped his forehead so no one else would realize that it was gone. The only ones that knew of this were Hinata and his lover, Sasuke. Neji planned on keeping that way. As for becoming a father, Neji decided to put that on hold until there were major changes in the Hyuga Clan. His cousin had told him that she and the Hokage were working on bringing those changes about. Only when those changes came would he even consider having children of his own. Until then he would develop his bond with the beautiful son of his beloved Sasuke.

**Next Chapter: I know some fans of _A Mother's Instinct _wanted the detail of what happened during the _Boinga Boinga Good Times _chapter. Well you're wish is about to come true in the next chappie! Review my lovelies! **


	6. Sensation

**AN: Now for the details behind what happened in 'Boinga Boinga Good Times.' Also for you hopeless romantics out there I have a Naruto Romance RPG going strong in my forums. Just go to my profile and you'll see it listed under my forums. Choose either canon characters or create your own. Pair up and get to lovin'!**

Chapter 6: Sensation

Time had passed in the Uchiha household and the first born was now two years old. As promised Ino made herself readily available to her husband so they could work on conceiving their second child. After a wonderfully lively session of lovemaking Ino made a certain request known to Sasuke. She wanted Neji to share in their love once again. It had been a very long time since the trio had been intimate with each other. After that one impromptu session so many months before none of them had spoken a word about it. Sasuke was surprised by his wife's request. He didn't show it but he was actually happy that she had asked. He had considered asking her the same but was afraid of how she would react.

Later on, when Neji returned with Zuiichi, Sasuke took the Hyuuga aside to inform him about Ino's request. A slight blush crossed Neji's face as he agreed. That evening when Ino put Zuiichi to bed she performed what she called her Komoriuta no Jutsu (Lullaby Justsu) on her son causing him to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. She kissed his forehead and stroked his raven hair.

"You sleep well, Zuiichi-chan. Otou-san and I are going to give you a little brother or sister soon."

Her cheeks flushed with excitement as she made her way to her bedchamber where two randy bishounen were waiting for her. Ino quietly shut the door behind her as she approached the bed where Sasuke and Neji were already kissing passionately. Ever since that night she had with both of them she loved to watch them kiss. She crawled onto the bed between them to slip her tongue between the two ravenous mouths. Sasuke turned to face her and suck on her tongue before Neji turned Ino towards him to suck on her soft lips.

While his two loves kissed Sasuke went behind his wife to lift up her nightgown. Ino shivered slightly as he placed feather light kisses down her spine then on each butt cheek. At the same time Neji had reached into the top of her gown to fondle her breasts tugging and flicking her distended nipples. A light moan escaped Ino's lips when she felt Sasuke slipping his fingers into her wetness. He watched as his seed spilled from her swollen heat.

"Neji...taste," Sasuke stated simply as he brought his hand to Neji's presently occupied lips. The Hyuga continued to fondle Ino's breasts as he broke off the kiss so he could lick his lover's fingers. That little taste was not enough to satisfy though. Neji gave the woman's breast a playful squeeze before laying on his back.

"Ino-chan...have a seat." The kunoichi needed no explanation of his request. She removed her night gown then straddled Neji's face. All the while Sasuke stroked Neji until his manhood was at full attention. Once both the husband and wife were in position the feast began. Even though much time had passed since Neji partook in such a feast he never forgot how he enjoyed the mixture of the taste of his lover and his lover's wife. Ino never said it out loud but she so enjoyed Neji's skills with his tongue. The quiet Hyuga was surprisingly talented in this area and her loud moans confirmed that.

Sasuke steadied himself over Neji's crotch as he pumped in and out of his mouth. It excited the Uchiha beyond measure to share his wife with his master. He could tell he enjoyed both his and Ino's attention. Neji had another surprise in store for the Uchiha's. After finishing his hot meal he sat the blonde on his cock which was slick with Sasuke's saliva. That allowed Neji to slip into Ino easily. He let out a happy groan as her warmth enveloped him. It had been years since he had been inside a woman. The only other woman he had been inside of before Ino was Ten-Ten. After settling inside of Ino, Neji began to slowly rock his hips. Soon Sasuke joined the play when he knelt next to both of their heads. He placed his cock between both their waiting mouths. Now it was their turn to fight over Sasuke's rod. Between Ino suckling him from the top and Neji sampling him from below Sasuke was in absolute heaven.

After experiencing his first climax of the night Neji traded places with Sasuke. Soon both men had Ino filled to overflowing with their wonderful hot seed. Both shinobi took turns licking at her cum filled cunt before taking turns plunging into her again. Their frenzied sex slowed to a softer, gentler pace hours later. Ino was laying between the two men while Sasuke slowly pumped in and out of her while Neji suckled on her breasts. The experience was beyond anything any of them expected. Not a word was spoken among them yet they all knew this was something they all would like to do more often. Hours later the threesome were sticky with sweat and a mixture of all three of their body fluids. Sasuke kissed his wife then his boyfriend before going to start a bath. Ino and Neji stripped the damp sheets to put them in the hamper. Before even bothering putting clean sheets on the bed both Ino and Neji joined Sasuke in the bath. The trio kissed and fondled each other in the steamy waters until the bath water was lukewarm.

After everyone dried off Neji and Sasuke put fresh sheets on the bed. None of them even bothered with pajamas as all three of them cuddled up in bed together. Ino gave her husband and Neji a sweet goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep between two warm bodies.

Five months down the road signs that the couple's attempts to conceive a second child were outwardly obvious. Ino was happy to inform all of her friends that she was expecting a girl this time. She knew at her upcoming baby shower she would be swimming in pink, which was fine with her. Two months later the baby girl was born premature. She was only one pound underweight and pretty much healthy. After a week of fattening up at the hospital, little Uchiha Inbi was finally able to come home to her waiting relatives. Zuiichi was extremely excited about being a big brother. He looked at his tiny baby sister in awe for a few minutes before kissing her soft baby curls. Sasuke was of course happy that another Uchiha was brought into the world, but something nagged him in his thoughts. Inbi looked very different from her brother. She had dark brown locks instead of the raven hair like the average Uchiha. Also she lacked the obsidian eyes. Hers were a lot lighter than Zuiichi's. And last, her face was a lot rounder and her features softer than an Uchiha. Even the shape of her eyes was very different. Sasuke began to wonder if he had actually fathered this child or if Neji did. The latter was indeed a possibility. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of Neji fathering a child with Ino. His worry was that if the girl was actually a Hyuga and not an Uchiha she might one day endure the horrible pain of the Caged Bird Seal of the Hyuga side branch of the family. Although her eyes were nothing like Neji's lavender ones the chance that Inbi would develop the Byakugan instead of the Sharingan filled him with concern. For now Sasuke would keep his suspicions to himself for the sake of the child and his lover.

**Sorry for the long delay, my friends. I was having serious problem with my computer. They are now fixed so I can get back to writing my juicy lemons! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! The next one may be the last. I haven't decided yet.**


End file.
